


fen'harel ar ghilana

by ryaptor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaptor/pseuds/ryaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fen'Harel ar ghilana, the Dread Wolf guides me.</p>
<p>The Herald is thought to be lost after her confrontation with Corypheus at Haven. Solas goes back to guide her to the rest of the Inquisition safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fen'harel ar ghilana

People moved slowly, some clutching at wounds, others holding what meagre objects they had managed to salvage close. Solas did what he could to help the people along, healing those he could or carrying objects when someone appeared close to collapse. The air was thick with fear, whispers spoken conveying doubts of their survival, others mourning the loss of their Herald.

They had seen Lavellan face the thing that had dared to call himself a God, they had seen the monstrous dragon and many of them had resigned their saviour to her fate.

“This would be a pretty terrible story to tell if Lavellan dies after the first show down.” Varric speaks as he comes up beside Solas, huffing a little due to the incline they had to walk up. “There’s no way she’s dead, is what I’m trying to say. I’m just worried she’s buried in the snow somewhere…”

Solas is quiet for a time, thinking upon Varric’s words. There is a strong chance he is correct, after all Lavellan survived a trip into the Fade and the Anchor, the chances of her surviving an avalanche is quite high. “I suspect you may be right. Perhaps once the people are safe a search party may be arranged.”

Varric gives a grunt in response, nodding. “All I know is these people need their Herald back. Without her I don’t think this Inquisition would last much longer.”

And so their walking continues, Cullen at the front speaking encouragement to his men while Leliana always seemed to be exactly where she needed to help someone. Josephine was keeping herself busy as well, quietly speaking to those who seemed especially down-trodden. Iron Bull and the Chargers were near the back carting goods, the sounds of their singing echoing down the mountain as Maryden plucked at her lute. Some were trying to remain optimistic at least.

Solas meanwhile began to let himself trail behind until he took his chance to slip away, making his way back down the mountain towards the ruins of Haven. By now night had fallen and a snow storm had awoken, viciously whipping wild winds about. The air around the apostate shimmered and where once a man stood, now was a wolf; it would be easier to find Lavellan this way.

He found her as she stumbled up the mountain slowly, breathing haggard. She was tired, oh so tired, yet somehow she managed to walk. He could tell that each step was agony, did not doubt that her whole body would be screaming at her to rest, to heal, but yet she continued on. Solas knew that if she were to stop the cold would take her, and it seemed that Lavellan did as well.

Ice and wind buffeted his fur as he stalked around her, watching carefully as she began to veer off course. This is why he had come back. Muzzle burying into the snow he gave a howl and watched as Lavellan shifted direction, moving faster than before.

“The Dread Wolf shall not take me.”

If he were in his human form he would have chuckled. She did not realise how close she was to the truth. It was odd to hear such a statement from her all the same, though he knew Lavellan had an interest in the Dalish Creators she had never sworn by them. Perhaps being close to death had renewed her faith.

As Solas followed her a new appreciation for her strength grew within him. Already she had proven to be an intellectual, quiet in nature but always willing to ask questions to further her understanding. Lavellan was thoughtful, selfless and heroic when she needed to be. Perhaps the people of this time were not as blind as he had first thought.

“Don’t give in. Don’t give in.” Lavellan murmured to herself before her legs gave way. In that moment he was prepared to move forward and reveal himself but she suddenly stood again. “You still have to listen to the rest of Varric’s tale and Bull promised to show you some Qunari drink, you’ll probably regret trying it. Dorian was going to show you some Tevinter tricks as well.”

Solas listened to her speak to herself with each step, remaining close as he continued to howl into the snow to spur her onwards, to direct her towards the others.

“And Solas. You need to learn more from him, as much as you can. What he knows about the Fade, about Spirits.” Lavellan had to pause for a moment to try and catch her breath before she continued. “Don’t. Give. In.”

The elements were relentless, Solas found the even he was struggling and this form was built to endure in such climates. The higher they climbed the thinner the air got, the less trees there were to shelter them from the wind which clearly took its toll. Lavellan was knocked over constantly or blown of course, and he would have skirt around to direct her back towards the rest of the Inquisition.

Perhaps it would be easier to show himself, but in this moment he knew this was something she had to do herself. Solas could help but not make himself known. The people would respect her more if this was a task she did herself, their Herald returned from the dead after facing their greatest enemy.

As they reached the peak the storm began to clear and he knew they were close to the encampment. Surely a search party would have been sent by now? Lavellan just makes it over the crest when voices call, and Solas knew she was safe. He watches, waits until Cullen reaches her and lifts her before he disappears back into the snow, giving one last howl into the night sky.

“Fen'Harel ar ghilana.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, considering who Solas is realised that during the scene where the Herald is walking up the Frostbacks the 'wolves' at their heels never attack. So I came to the theory that they were never normal wolves, but Solas in wolf form leading them to safety. Enjoy.


End file.
